Can you Fix What is Already Broken
by BeautyxIsn'txPerfection
Summary: She's my downfall, hopefully one day she'll be my partner. She drinks, she gets high, she smokes, she cuts, she's everything she shouldn't be and I won't let her stay this way any longer. He needs her back to normal, and she might think so too, but she can't stand not being messed up. SasxSak


**A/N:Hey guys i hope you like this one (:**

Chapter 1: Broken

The reason i breathe the reason i survive when I did was to hold you in my arms. To keep myself sane, to keep you to myself to be the only person able to touch you, you're mine and you will stay that way, because i need you and you might just end up needing me.

It was the way you walked at first that made me think you were meant to be mine. Why did you mke me such a twisted person that i can't help but want you to be mine and no one else's you drive me insane nd you're no good for me you smoke, you laugh, you like to get high and drink and you just don't care for the consqeunces but i do and i always carry you home and put you in bed, i beat up the sick fucks who want you for pleasure.

I won't let any man other than me touch you. You are mine even if you don't care for me i care for you. You're beautiful and so smart but you destroy yourself, I remember when you were happy without these things, when you could laugh and smile and love without needing these poisons. I can't help but think about when you were gorgeous and brimming with an overwealth of knowledge, when you wanted to be a doctor and cure people. Now I'm here curing you everytime you decide to be stupid instead of smart, everytime you cry about the things you did wrong and how he raped you and hurt you and that drugs and drinking are the only way to get rid of those memories.

I promise one day you'll be yourself again, you'll be happy and carefree and healthy and have a filled out figure instead of your thin skeletol one you have now. Your bright emerald eyes are now dulled and almost lifeless, your bright beautiful pink hair is now soiled. Your pale alabaster skin is flithy. It's okay I'm going to fix you back to when you were happy with just being with me and not hating me for caring. I won't stand by anymore and watch you wither away. Even if you cry and curse me I will make sure you are safe again.

He watched as she hit the 2 foot bong sucking it into her lungs milking it up untill the glass blue and pink bong was clouded deeply the smell was intoxicating but he wasn't here for this, only to take her home once she was done having her "fun" as she called it. She put the lighter down pulled out the bowlpiece and sucked until the bong water rippled and bubbled and all the smoke dissipated into her lungs. She held it in for a bit then breathed out like a dragon, smoke flying into the air fogging up the room more than it was she passed it to a stranger someone he didn't know. She coughed, her body wrenching forward a lil the boys and girls cheered in the circle.

After the others hit it, it went back to her they were on their fourth round and they were packing party bowls thick nugs of bud going into the bowl piece she stared and then smirked before bringing it up to her mouth starting the process over again. She wanted to forget everything that happened that night when her parents died and the two men took their turns raping her. She had cried for him screamed for help but he wasn't there for her if he had only stayed an hour longer than he had like she asked him to she would have been safe because no one fucks with an Uchiha. She was his downfall they left her hospitalized for a month beaten so badly she had numerous broken bones. He wasn't there to save her, he swore he would never leave her alone again.

He decided she was high enough and told her it was time to go. She cried "no" told him "fuck off and leave me here" and he just picked her up. The people in the circle groaned but knew not to try to stop him the last who did got beat up. He took her to his car, he never let her drive anywhere anymore not since he learned of her fucked up habits she had. He let her slam her fists until she started giggling, he knew it hit her then. She squirmed and he put her in the passengers seat and buckled her in. She smiled and told him "thank you" he drove as she excitingly told him about how bright everything was and how everything was moving a little slow and he just listened to her mindless chatter.

He took her back to their place they were only 17 but he didn't have anyone left and neither did she. He set her on the couch only to have her sit there and tell him that she's hungry and wants something to eat. He took out a frying pan and made her something to eat, healthy food only for her, if she was going to treat herself badly he was going to feed her properly it didn't help that if she wasn't high she barely ate. When she wasn't high or drunk she was crying and curled up on their bed they shared. She only trusted him and he knew even when she told him how much she hates him, she still needs him around to sleep throughout the night.

He was her saviour and she was going to be his downfall or his partner, but for now she was heading towards being his downfall. He settled next to her and ate some of the food he made while she hungrily gulped the food down. He told her she needs to slow down and chew but she didn't say anything and continued until he took the plate from her and told her she could only eat if she slowed down. She giggled and told him not to be silly and then took the plate from him and ate a little slower he rolled his eyes and let her be. Tomorrow they would talk. Tomorrow he would tell her that she has to choose between her drinking or getting high. It was phase one of his getting her to stop all the bad things. He would slowly coax her out of each and every bad habit she had. Her weed, her alcohol, her cigs, her cutting, her not eating. He would make her realize she can survive without the bad things and she can eat without being high.

Soon after she was done eating he told her to shower that she smelled of the weed she was smoking. She told him that she didn't want to cause it would kill her high. He grabbed her softly and told her that she didn't need that shit. She told him she didn't that she could stop anytime but that it made her feel better, and have a clear head, instead of being foggy and sad. He held her close and told her please for him to just shower and then they would go to sleep that he'd keep her safe for the night. She held her arms around his neck while compiled in his arms as he carried her to the bathroom and left. She never let him see her naked they haven't slept together since that night almost 2 years ago. He missed her body he missed being able to make love to her and feel her hot flesh against his.

He waited she had been in there for nearly an hour and he finally decided that was long enough before he'd start getting nervous, what if she broke her razor for the blade again? What if she's been bleeding this whole time? He knocked and when he didn't get an answer he opened the door, she never locked it and he had a key just in case. He found her in the shower with 3 running cuts on her legs he cursed loudly at her and then grabbed a towel wrapped her up and sat her on the toilet. He took out the peroxide and some bandages and began fixing her up thankfully they weren't deep. He sighed and looked up at her, her green eyes dulled out she was right it would kill her high.

She needed help, she knew it, she knew it was wrong to stay so sad, but they hurt her and they killed her parents she needed the cuts to feel the relief, being high kept her happy she was wondering why Sasuke couldn't comprehend that. Couldn't just let her slowly go to ruins. She was dirty and filthy and abused and digusting but he still stayed. He let her get high and took her home. She cut herself to release her pain. He would always clean up her messes. She wanted to be better than this, but how? How could she when all she had now was nightmares, horrid memories, and pain. She was in a fog constantly, like a deep haze set around her mind and eyes and wouldn't let her go. She deeply wanted help she wanted to be able to love Sasuke again, but she didn't know how.

He saw she was in her thoughts again and carried her off to their bed and set her down then turned on his side and laid with his back facing her, she wrapped her arms around him shakily, he stiffened and he wondered if she was going to try to help herself now too, she hadn't touched him ever in a long time. He turned slowly wanting to face her and see what was going on in her head. She flinched as he turned and he faced her she looked at him and said "i'm sorry" and he put his hand softly in her hair and told her everything will be alright, that things will get better, that he'll fix her. She shook under his touch scared but knew sometime if she loved him she'd have to let him touch her.

It was step 1 to fixing what was broken. But he wondered if you can fix something so broken that has been broken for years now. He realized he shouldn't have let her get so into everything but he knew it's better late than never to try to fix it. He was willing to do anything, even send her to rehab or therapy to get her better. She had denied therapy after the accident but maybe now she shouldn't have a choice.

**A/N: Reviews please, tell me what you think**


End file.
